


#thehunhan - smut scene #1

by selucent



Series: #thehunhan sns au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: first sex huhu i love it
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: #thehunhan sns au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209923
Kudos: 16





	#thehunhan - smut scene #1

  
Dahan dahan siyang pinaupo ni Luhan sa dulo ng kama nila at mas kinagulat ni Sehun yung pagluhod ni Luhan. **"baobei what are you doing?"** Sehun gasp at how sexy Luhan's eyes gaze up to him.   
  
**"I want to make love with you"** Sehun smile and cupped Luhan's face kasi feeling niya mali yung pagkakaintindi ni Luhan sa sinabi niya kanina.   
  
**"baobei, I said my thoughts not for you to do it-"**   
  
**"but I...I want to"** Sehun saw how blush crossed on Luhan's cheeks and his eyes are begging him that just gave him courage to kissed him, paano ba niya matatanggihan to? Paano pa ba niya mapipigilan kung sa mga titig pa lang ni Luhan suko na siya.   
  
**"okay, but let's do it on bed. Masakit lumuhod dyan"** pinatayo ni Sehun si Luhan na tinulak lang ulit si Sehun pahiga sa kama na may ngiti sa mga labi. Hindi na nakatayo si Sehun kasi gumapang na si Luhan sa ibabaw niya. Hindi alam ni Luhan kung saan niya nakukuha yung confidence na mag initiate ng sex pero kahit saan man niya nakuha to? sasagadin na niya. Ibibigay na niya yung sex na nasa isip lang ni Sehun.   
  
**"anong gusto mo? rough? slow? name it I'll do it-"**   
  
**"magsusuggest sana ako pero gusto kong maexcite"** Sehun said. **"so do** **whatever your heart's want"** Sehun said sexily bago siya halikan si Luhan sa labi pababa sa leeg at dibdib nito, feeling niya walang mababago sa kanila since umpisa pa lang mas nainlove na agad si Luhan sa kanya. Sehun just lay down and watch how his baobei licked and sucked his nipples, his small lips are meant to suck his tiddies and it's so fucking sexy. Sehun didn't know Luhan is so good at this and he didn't expect na magaling siya. He is damn turned on.   
  
After pupugin ni Luhan ng halik magkabilang nipples ni Sehun which he dreamed of doing, lumuhod tapos umupo na siya sa kama sa pagitan ng legs ni Sehun na kanina pa pinapanood si Luhan.   
  
Hinila na ni Luhan yung tali sa robe ni Sehun para mas makita na ang kanina pa niya excited makilala, Little Sehun and Luhan once accidentally read from fan's tweet about Sehun being big down there. He couldn't believe it was this true as it almost the size of his face.   
  
Gustong pigilan ni Sehun si Luhan from touching him pero nung makita lang niyang nakatingin si Luhan sa pagkalalaki niya parang natutunaw na siya. He even twitched which Luhan saw that sends excitement to him.   
  
Hindi mapigilan ni Luhan na hindi mamangha kung gaano kaliit ng kamay niya around Sehun's cock at kapag ginagalaw niya ito ng pataas at pababa parang mas lalo itong lumalaki at mas lumalabas yung nga litid nito. _Fuck._   
  
**"fa-faster"** Sehun groans kaya napatingin si Luhan pataas sa mukha ni Sehun na hirap na hirap na huminga which really new to Luhan. His face is different from the usual Sehun he see everyday, yes he is sexy but this Sehun now is even hotter and sexier. The way he groans and run his fingers through his hair, the way he breathe heavily is totally different. Kaya na-curious si Luhan kung ano magiging reaction ni Sehun if isubo niya yung hinahawakan lang niya.   
  
Bumalik ang tingin ni Luhan sa baba nagulat siya kasi may konting puting likido na ang lumalabas sa dulo _nito_ and it's really tempting to know what it taste like. Kaya unti unting binaba ni Luhan ang ulo niya para dilaan yung tip na nagpasigaw at nagpahiga kay Sehun sa kama.   
  
Hindi na alam ang gagawin ni Sehun nung dinilaan ni Luhan yung dulo niya ng paulit ulit, sobrang hapdi na nakakiliti ang dila ni Luhan parang gusto nalang ipasok ni Sehun yung ari niya sa bibig ni Luhan at bumayo ng paulit ulit pero syempre hindi niya kayang gawin yun....pero kung ipagpapatuloy ni Luhan ang pagdila niyang to for another minute baka hindi na makapagpigil si Sehun.   
  
**"fuck ah~"** ungol ni Sehun nung biglang isubo siya ni Luhan, gusto ipasok ni Sehun ang lahat pero kalahati lang kasya sa maliit na bibig ni Luhan. **"ah baobei that's good"** ungol ni Sehun nung sinimulan na ni Luhan na ilabas pasok ang galit na galit na pagkalalaki ni Sehun sa bibig niya.   
  
He formed an O with his mouth para mas madama ni Sehun ang bibig niya, pinakinggan bawat ungol ni Sehun ng endearment nila at kung gaano siya nasasarapan sa ginagawa niya kaya pinagpatuloy nalang ni Luhan at trinay niyang mas laliman which he can do it kaya naisip niya baka kaya naman niya isubo ng lahat.   
  
**"fuck! baobei ah~ wait hold on no ah"** napatakip nalang ng mukha si Sehun sa sobrang sarap nung isubo siya ni Luhan ng buo at mas nasarapan siya nung pinaulit ulit pa niya ito.   
  
Sehun noticed that he is idling kaya naisipan niyang ihanda na si Luhan dahil if magtuloy tuloy siya baka labasan na siya agad at gusto niya sa tamang lugar lalabasan yung masasarapan din si Luhan. Sinubo muna ni Sehun ang sariling mga daliri bago unti unting ipasok ang isa sa masakip na butas ni Luhan na nailuwa ang ari ni Sehun sa bibig dahil sa biglaan pagpasok ng daliri nito.   
  
**"do your job, I'll do mine"** tumango lang si Luhan kahit kinakabahan sa mangyayari pagkatapos ni Sehun na ihanda siya kasi alam niya ipapasok nito kung anong nasa harap niya ngayon at it gets even bigger and harder.   
  
Kinapa ni Sehun yung tali ng robe ni Luhan para hilahin ito at mas maangat niya yung robe palayo sa pwet ni Luhan na minasahe masahe pa ni Sehun bago dagdagan ng isa pang daliri kaya napa ungol si Luhan sa bagong pakiramdam that he never experienced in his life.   
  
**"ah~"** Luhan moans as two long fingers started crawling inside him and hitting the right spot, pinaulit ulit yun ni Sehun habang si Luhan pinipilit na ibaling ang atensyon kay Sehun.  
  
  
Sehun felt medyo maluwag si Luhan kay hinugot na niya ito.  
 **"come here"** Sehun guided Luhan to sit back up then look into his baobei's eyes before kissing his lips that just came from sucking his. Luhan kissed back while getting on Sehun's lappero hindi rin nagtagal tinulak siya ni Sehun pahiga sa kama, binuka ang mga binti habang hinahalikan ang leeg nito. Luhan felt something slowly getting in his hole kaya nilayo muna niya si Sehun saglit para patigilin ito.   
  
**"why? does it hurt?"** Sehun asked and brush Luhan's hair off his face but Luhan just chuckle cupped his boyfriend's worried face. **"why are you laughing?"**   
  
**"wala"** Luhan chuckles once again which Sehun didn't bought. He did a poker face to let Luhan know that he need a better answer. **"you're so cute and I'm just so happy that I'm doing this with you"**   
  
**"really?"** tumango si Luhan. **"then let's stop talking and do it hah"** Sehun is getting impatient.   
  
**"AH!"** sigaw ni Luhan nung biglang pinasok siya ni Sehun, it stings, it hurts but when Sehun started thrusting all the pain went away. **"im sorry if im gonna curse about how good this is hah"**   
  
Sehun chuckled and just continue thrusting, he heard several mandarin words from Luhan which he think those are the curse words he was talking about.   
  
**"I'm cumming"** Sehun warns before sealing Luhan's moans with a kiss, Luhan mumbles as he felt a hot liquid shoots inside him. Sehun laid back to make sure paint Luhan's inside perfectly with his cum, he sit up to check their connected bodies and it was the most erotic thing Sehun ever seen.   
  
He widen his sight to picture out how lewd Luhan's position, he is panting, eyes are close, sweat dripping on his forehead, legs wide open while his hole is still occupied by his dick that just got another hard on by just scanning their lewd position.   
  
**"did you just got another hard on?"** Luhan whines as he felt something grew a bit inside him.   
  
**"I'm sorry, hindi ko mapigilan....sobrang sexy mo tignan ngayon it turns me on"** Sehun honestly said while caressing Luhan's thinck thighs. **"another round?"**   
  
**"pero gusto ko ng ibang position"** Luhan pulled out himself tapos umupo siya sa lap ni Sehun while facing his back on him. **"ah hah ah"** sigaw ni Luhan habang unti unting bumabaon ulit yung pagkalalaki ni Sehun sa kanya, napasigaw siya nung maabot ng dulo nito sa hangganan niya. **"I uhh sehunn huhu ang lalim ah!"** Luhan break a tear dahil sa sakit at sarap ng nakabaon sa kanya. Halo halo yung pakiramdam.   
  
**"you haven't cum yet baobei"** pinatong ni Sehun yung baba niya sa balikat ni Luhan, hinawakan ang tayong tayong ari na kanina pa gustong makaraos. Sinipsip ni Sehun ang balikat ni Luhan habang hinahandjob niya ito.   
  
**"AH AH SEHUN BAO....BAOBEI! Wait-"** tumingin sa side si Luhan para tignan sa mata si Sehun at pinipilit alisin yung kamay ni Sehun sa ari niya kasi sobra sobra na yung sarap gusto nalang niya labasan. **"baobei make me cum please make me hah please"** hindi na alam ni Luhan ang gagawin. Pipigilan ba niya o papatuluyin sa paggalaw.   
  
**"malapit na ba? can you feel it?"**   
  
**"oo, please bilisan mo pa ah~"** umiiyak na si Luhan habang nakikiusap kay Sehun na binilisan pa lalo ang galaw ng kamay. Sehun felt the tightness around Luhan's hole kaya napa ungol din siya nung labasan ito na tumama lahat sa bedsheet. Bumagsak ang katawan ni Luhan sa dibdib ni Sehun nung maubos lahat ng likido na nilabas niya.   
  
**"hah I'm sorry about your hand"** Luhan utter between his breath, kaya napasilip din si Sehun at ngayon lang niya napansin na punong puno din ng tamod ang kamay niya. **"let me get some tissue-"** natigil si Luhan nung dilaan ni Sehun yung kamay niya, walang nagawa si Luhan kundi panoorin ang paglilinis ni Sehun ng kamay niya na parang pusa. **"that's dirty! you shouldn't lick it!"**   
  
**"it's sweet, here taste it"** Sehun kissed Luhan's mouth kaya nalasahan din ni Luhan ang sarili niya and it does really sweet. Luhan mumbles when suddenly Sehun started thrusting upward. They stop kissing kaya nag ingay nanaman si Luhan using his native language and Sehun found him really sexy whenever he does that.  
  
  
 ** _"좋아/joa?"_** Sehun whispered in korean kung gusto ba ni Luhan at alam niyang alam ni Luhan ang word ba yun. Tumango si Luhan at ngumiti kasi naman nag kokorean si Sehun during their sex and he think that was really really sexy of him, he is afraid na baka pag marinig niya yung word na yun sa kanya after their sex ito agad maaalala niya. _Was this the changes I'm expecting to get._   
  
**"in all fours please?"** sumunod naman agad si Luhan kabado sa bago nanaman nilang pwesto since hindi niya nakikita ang mukha ni Sehun at tanging nararamdaman niya yung pagbayo nito sa kanya na mas lalong bumilis na niyayanig ang buong katawan niya.   
  
**"我要射了!/** **wǒ yào shè le!"** sigaw ni Luhan which Sehun barely understand so he stop and let Luhan lay his back on the bed at mabilis na pinasok ulit ang _kanya_ , bumayo ng mabilis habang hinahandjob si Luhan na nagpa ungol ulit ng same mandarin words na sinabi niya sa kanya.   
  
Hinayaan nalang ni Sehun na mag ingay si Luhan at ginawa lahat ng trabaho niya dahil mas lalo atang sumikip sa loob na nagdagdag ng sensasyon sa pagkalalaki niya. Tinuloy tuloy lang niyang pagbayo at paghahandjob kay Luhan for several minutes hanggang sa sumigaw nanaman si Luhan at napabangon, humawak sa wrist ni Sehun para patigilin ito kasi sagad na siya.   
  
**"我要射了!/** **wǒ yào shè le!"** sabi ni Luhan habang hingal na hingal, tumigil sa pagbayo si Sehun para mag focus kay Luhan na malapit ng labasan.   
  
**"malapit na?"** Sehun asked habang patuloy sa pagtataas baba, tumango lang si Luhan habang mahigpit na nakakapit sa wrist ni Sehun na inenjoy ang paghalinghing ni Luhan. _Fuck._   
  
**"ah ah ah"** pataas na sigaw ni Luhan which Sehun really compliment kasi hindi lang sa pagkanta maganda ang boses ni Luhan pati na rin sa pag ungol. Napahiga si Luhan pabalik sa kama, napapikit ang mata at napa arko ang likod dahil finally linabasan na siya at hinayaan ito ni Sehun na tumama sa abs ni Luhan at doon nagkalat which mamaya nalang niya lilinisin dahil sa sikip ni Luhan baka labasan na din siya.   
  
Binuka ng mas maigi ni Sehun ang mga binti ni Luhan.  
 **"now my turn ah"** pumatong siya kay Luhan para halikan ang labi nito habang bumabayo ng pagkalakas lakas, hindi na makasigaw si Luhan kahit gusto niya dahil sa pagkain ni Sehun ng bibig niya na halos ikalunod na niya. He is still sensitive from cumming kaya nauulol nanaman siya sa sobrang sakit at sarap, he can't explain what to feel.   
  
Bumitaw sa halik si Sehun para puntiryahin naman ang mga nipples ni Luhan at pinagsisipsip ito at pinagkukurot.  
 **"Sehun! baobei! bao- AH! hah hah ah"** halos maiyak na si Luhan sa sobra sobrang sarap na nararamdaman niya, naging sensitive na ata buong katawan niya dahil kay Sehun.   
  
**"IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING!"** muling hinalikan ni Sehun si Luhan sa labi habang mabilis pa rin na bumabayo for a second hanggang sa bumayo siya ng isang malakas para ibuhos muli ang tamod niya sa pinakaloob ni Luhan na tanging siya lang ang makakaabot at tangina hindi siya makakapayag na may iba pang pumasok dito kundi siya lang.   
  
Lumayo sa halikan si Sehun para i-check si Luhan pero nakita niya agad nito ang nakangiting mga labi kaya alam niya na he is more than okay. **"ang galing mo din sa kama, is there anything that you can't do?"** nakaangiting tanong nito habang pinagmamasdan ang messy pero gwapong mukha ng boyfriend niya.   
  
Hindi alam ni Sehun pero masaya siya na masabihan na magaling sa kama at kay Luhan pa nanggaling, ang sarap ilagay sa resume para ipagmalaki. Naalala tuloy niya yung mga pinaggagawa nila, it was all new and super sexy and he can still remember all the faces Luhan made during their sex. **"but hey! you still look so beautiful even im fucking you so hard, do you have any bad angle?"** bumilis yung tibok ng puso ni Luhan dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun, kahit atailang beses na siyang sinabihan na maganda siya never talaga siyang masasanay dito.  
  
  
Binaba ni Sehun ang mukha niya sa tenga ni Luhan para bumulong. **"and your moans turns me on"**   
  
Napapikit si Luhan at napaungol ng mahina.  
 **"ah~ you know your still inside me right?"** paalala ni Luhan na tinawanan lang ni Sehun kasi almost na niyang makalimutan, nasanay na ata siya sa init ni Luhan. **"baobei no~ don't move"**   
  
**"isa pa, please"** Sehun pleaded, he got suddenly turned on nung maalala nanaman niya yung pag ungol ni Luhan kanina.   
  
**"pero ang lagkit na natin, let's clean up first so can you pull out please?"** natawa si Luhan nung narinig niya pagangal ni Sehun. _So cute, who can resist you?_   
  
Dahan dahan na bumangon silang umupo para tignan kung paano hugutin ni Sehun ang sarili palabas kay Luhan and nasabi na ata nila pero that was the most erotic thing they have ever seen.   
  
**"He misses you"** Sehun said habang nakatingin pa rin sa mapula pula at basang basa na butas ni Luhan. **"let's clean up, come on"** aya ni Sehun tumingin kay Luhan na may seryosong mukha.   
  
**"wala naman sa batas na sa kama lang pwede mag sex diba?"** sabi ni Luhan na nagpangisi kay Sehun na sinunggaban ulit siya ng halik, pinulupot ni Luhan ang binti sa bewang at ang mga braso sa leeg ni Sehun kaya mabilis siyang binuhat nito papasok sa shower.   
  
Binaba ni Sehun si Luhan at pinasandal sa shower wall, binuksan yung shower kaya parehas silang nabasa. Muling silang naghalikan habang ang mga kamay ni Sehun ay dinakma ang dibdib ni Luhan para lamasin na nagpapahina sa tuhod ng may ari.   
  
Nagkiskisan ang mga pagkalalaki nila na parehas na naman nakatayo, lumayo sa halikan si Sehun para patayin yung shower at para lamasin ng lamasin ang basang dibdib ni Luhan hanggang tumayo na ang utong nito parehas kaya nilaro nalang ni Sehun yung dulo nito.   
  
**"ha-harder please please please ah"** Luhan pleaded pero pinagpatuloy pa rin ni Sehun ang paglalaro sa mga nipples niya habang pinakikiskis ang mga ari nila. **"AH! OH!"** sigaw ni Luhan nung sipsipin ni Sehun ang mga nipples niya ng salitan. Hindi alam ni Luhan kung bakit natripan ni Sehun na mag focus sa dibdib niya as if naman na may lalabas na gatas sa kanya, nagiging sensitive lang siya lalo sa ginagawa at malapit nanaman siyang mabaliw sa sobrang sarap.   
  
**"what are you doing ha! wait!"** nagulat si Luhan nung biglang lumuhod si Sehun para i-blowjob siya. **"baobei nakatayo ako baka- ah shit wait"** nanginginig na yung tuhod ni Luhan dahil sa pagsipsip ni Sehun sa kanya, he is afraid na baka matumba siya kung itutuloy ni Sehun ang ginagawa niya pero parang wala atang balak na tumigil si Sehun dahil pinasok pa niya ang dalawang daliri sa butas ni Luhan.   
  
Nilabas nalang ni Luhan ang lahat ng boses na kaya niyang isagaw, pinatatag ang tuhod pero parang anytime babagsak na siya lalo na nung nag focus na ulit si Sehun sa pagkalalaki niya.   
  
**"baobei ah hindi ko na kaya please make me cum huhu"** Luhan pleaded, tumingala si Sehun kay Luhan at ngumisi sabay dila sa dulo ng ari niya. **"BAOBEI! NO! AH"** sigaw ni Luhan na nag echo sa loob ng cr. Sinipsip lang ng sinipsip ni Sehun ang dulo ni Luhan na pati ata energy niya nauubos na. Naglabas ng magagandang ungol si Luhan kaya mas ginalingan ni Sehun ang pagsipsip hanggang sa labasan na ito, walang sinayang na kahit isang patak si Sehun. He worked hard to get it and this is his prize. _the sweetest._   
  
Nakahawak lang si Luhan sa balikat ni Sehun kasi baka tumumba siya kung wala na siyang kakapitan. After Luhan came niluwa na ni Sehun ang ari ni Luhan para alalayan ito na makatayo ng tuwid.   
  
**"you okay? hehe"** sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Luhan kasi alam niya na iniinis lang siya nito.   
  
**"I hate you"**   
  
**"do you?"** umiling lang si Luhan kahit alam naman ni sehun na expression lang yun pero gusto lang talaga niyang inisin si Luhan.   
  
**"start na tayo? saglit lang to then after mag rest na tayo"** nakita ni Sehun na nadisappoint yung mukha ni Luhan kaya napangisi agad siya kasi kahit naman siya mabibitin if matatapos sila after this. **"unless you wanted more pwede naman tayo mag extend"** tumango lang si Luhan at ngumiti. Humalik muna si Sehun sa labi ni Luhan bago sinabit ang isang binti nito sa braso niya na nagpabukas sa butas niya ng konti. **"was this good?"**   
  
Namula ang mukha ni Luhan sa bagong position, it's a bit embarassing kasi napapabuka agad yung butas niya sa pag angat ng binti niya pero naeexcite siya sa kung anong stunt ang gagawin ni Sehun kaya tumango nalang sila at pinanood kung paano siya muling pasukin ni Sehun.   
  
**"hmmmm"** ungol ni Luhan sa mababagal na bayo ni Sehun sa kanya, abot na abot niya talaga yung mga masasarap na spot kaya hindi talaga maiwasan ni Luhan na maungol.  
 **"hao~ hao~"**   
  
**"was that good?"** Sehun asked habang bumabayo pa rin pero mas binilisan niya kasi nararamdaman niyang lalabasan na siya.   
  
**"** **duì~ duì~"** Luhan moans as an answer bago hilahin ang batok ni Sehun palapit sa mukha niya at para na rin kumapit sa kanya kasi nanghihina nanaman siya. **"** **wǒ ài nǐ"** pinilit ngumiti ni Luhan kahit nahihirapan siya, gusto lang niyang iparating na mahal niya si Sehun.   
  
**"mahal na mahal din kita ah~"** diniinan ni Sehun ang bayo kay Luhan nung nilabasan nanaman siya. **"** **jeongmal....johda~/really good~"** hinihingal na ungol ni Sehun habang pinapahinga ang ulo sa balikat ni Luhan na nakayakap pa rin kay Sehun kasi babagsak na talaga siya.   
  
Dahan dahan na hinugot ni Sehun ang _kanya,_ binaba ang binti ni Luhan habang parehas pa rin naghahabulan ng hininga. Yumakap lang sila sa isat isa hanggang maka recover sila ng lakas well atleast Sehun, kasi hirap makatayo si Luhan kaya nakayakap pa rin siya kay Sehun.  
 **"Let's rest, I guess you are tired"**   
  
**"pero sayang yung gabi"**   
  
**"sinong may sabi na sa gabi lang pwede mag sex?"** tumango si Luhan at ngumiti, naexcite sa morning sex na sinasabi ni Sehun.   
  
**"I love you"** Sehun cupped Luhan's face at tumingin sa mga mata nito. Hindi pa rin makapaniwala na nasa kanya ang pinaka magandang nilalang sa buong mundo.   
  
**"I love you too"** sagot ni Luhan tapos hinalikan niya ulit si Sehun. Mabagal at intimate, punong puno ng feelings na nagpatibok ng mabilis sa mga puso nila.   
  
**_May nabago man yun ay walang iba kundi ang pagmamahal niya kay Sehun, nadagdagan ito at mas lalo lang niya itong gustong mahalin pa._**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh diba? nice! 👍


End file.
